prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
.]] This is a page listing a comprehensive chronological timeline of the major events in the ''Prison School'' manga by Akira Hiramoto. The main setting of the series is Hachimitsu Academy and as such, most events take place in the school and the surrounding urban area in Tokyo. The dates are sourced from bonus calendar material and extrapolation from the time of the plot setting. __TOC__ List of events NB: There is limited data as to the monthly breakdown of the historical chronology, as these are set before the main continuity. '1961' *The construction of Hachimitsu Academy's main building, prison compound & concrete perimeter starts. '1964' *Sometime in this year, the construction of the academy was completed. *April: The inaugural entrance ceremony of Hachimitsu Academy occured at the start of this month. *July: The inaugural sports festival of the academy occured within this month. *September: The inaugural school festival of the academy occured within this month. '1972-1973' *Sometime in this school year, the Underground Student Council was founded by seniors in the student body. '1980's' *The Chairman travelled to South America, compiling his photo collection, within the late half of the decade. '1991' *Sometime in this year, the USC banned intergender relationships on school premises due to a serious incident involving men and women. *Sometime in this year, the Prison Block was constructed to imprison the Chairman. '1993-1994' *Sometime in this school year, Mari, Meiko, Hana, Kate, Risa & possibly Mitsuko were born. '1994-1995' *Sometime in this school year, Anzu & possibly Mitsuko were born. '1995' *July 7th: Chiyo was born. '1995-1996' *Sometime in this school year, Kiyoshi, Shingo, Gakuto, Andre, Joe, Mayumi & Satou were born. '2004' *Sometime in this year, the Kurihara family moved to Japan from abroad. *In this year, an isolated Meiko endured bullying from Kate, her gang & the rest of her class. *Sometime in this year, the overuse of "indeed" by Gakuto & his labelling as a weirdo by elementary-school friends began (with the exception of Joe). *Sometime in this year, Mari enrolled in the same elementary school as Meiko & Kate to sit by Meiko. *Sometime in this year, the school trip with Kate's failure to befriend Mari occurred. *Sometime in this year, Mari surpasses Kate & defended Meiko against the whole class, befriending her. *Sometime in this year, Kate's attack of Mari & Meiko with help from male friends occured; the awakening of Meiko's true power followed. *Sometime in this year, Kate lost her position as a class representative to Mari as her successor. '2005-2006' *Sometime in this school year, Antoinette the cat dies when Risa is a sixth grader in elementary school. '2008-2009' *Sometime in this school year, Kate, Risa, Mari & Meiko applied for admission. '2009' *April: The entrance ceremony with Kate, Mari, Meiko, Hana & Risa starting their studies at Hachimitsu Academy. *In an unknown month, Kate befriends Risa at a fast-food store. *In an unknown month, Mari, Hana & Meiko join the USC guard patrol. *Sometime in this year, Mari & Hana became close colleagues and friends. *Hana & Mari go on a USC mission at the nearby train station after Meiko's lone mission failed. '2010' *April: The entrance ceremony with Anzu starting her studies at Hachimitsu Academy. *Sometime in this year, the Chairman was appointed as the new headmaster of Hachimitsu Academy. *In an unknown month, the Chairman enforced coeducation despite strong opposition. *July: The Sports Festival in which Risa and Hana were hospitalized occurred within this month. '2010-2011' *Sometime in this school year, Kiyoshi, Shingo, Gakuto, Andre, Joe, Chiyo, Mayumi & Satou applied for admission. *Sometime in this school year, Mari, Meiko and Hana chosen as the senior members of the USC for next term. '2011' The main continuity follows in 2011. April 2011 *April 6th: The entrance ceremony of the academic year; the boys discover the high female-male ratio. *April 11th: The Underground Student Council ban notice on interaction with the schoolboys is published. *April 13th: The voyeurism incident occurs in a bathing area of the academy's main building. *April 14th: The boys are held in the USC office of the main building awaiting their punishment. *April 15th: The boys are incarcerated in the Prison Block for a month after their indiscretion. *April 18th: Kiyoshi reunites with Chiyo and intrudes upon Hana in the school grounds. *April 19th: The boys are assigned to reclaim the school wasteland; the USC guidebook is published. *April 21th: The excavation of an escape tunnel in the school grounds is initiated by Kiyoshi. *April 25th: The expansion of the hole in the waste disposal shed is discovered by Gakuto. *April 26th: The breakout plan receives Gakuto's support and strategic aid. *April 27th: The second encounter between Hana and Kiyoshi in the toilet block. *April 28th: The warden duty of the prison compound is assumed by Meiko after Hana's sick leave. *April 30th: The test-run by Kiyoshi of the escape hole in the school grounds. May 2011 *May 1st: The misunderstanding of Kiyoshi and Gakuto's relationship in the prison's bathing area occurs. *May 3rd: The escape hole in the waste disposal area is filled in by the Chairman. *May 6th: The girl's uniform for Kiyoshi's breakout is stolen from the laundry room. *May 7th: The district track meet; Kiyoshi's breakout and sumo date with Chiyo; his capture upon return. *May 8th: The initiation of DTO by the USC after Chiyo stops Mari from securing Kiyoshi's expulsion. *May 9th: The enlistment of Shingo by Meiko in return for good food. *May 11th: The altercation between Joe and Andre over the damaged ant farm. *May 12th: The first phase of DTO with Joe's ant incident and solitary confinement. *May 13th: The rewarding of Shingo with off-campus free time by Meiko as a reward. *May 14th: The reconciliation between Kiyoshi & Gakuto; Shingo meets Anzu at the arcade. *May 15th: The discovery of the Guan-Yu figure by Meiko. *May 17th: The movie date between Shingo & Anzu; Gakuto's figurine interrogation. *May 18th: The uniform of Meiko is changed into tight modest clothing; the discovery of DTO by Chiyo. *May 25th: The lack of punishment and visual stimulation results in Andre's insanity. *May 26th: The second breakout by Andre through the prison compound's wire fencing. *May 30th: The arm-wrestling contest between the boys & Meiko to decoy Gakuto. June 2011 *June 9th: The last supper by Meiko and the submission of expulsion appeals. *June 10th: The schoolboys solve the Tits vs. Ass riddle & a one-day extension is granted to them. *June 11th: The nightly triple-switch to collect DTO evidence occurs & the boys are freed. *June 13th: The ASC President Kate Takenomiya's successful appeal for the USC's internal imprisonment. *June 14th: The school library meeting between Gakuto & Mitsuko; Andre's popularity spike. *June 15th: The first recidivism attempt by Joe (harassing a girl) is stopped by Andre. *June 16th: The presumed nightly theft of Andre's rope; rumors of a bondage nudist who Mitsuko spotted. *June 17th: The day of the major wax spill; the interception of Joe by Andre at the pool lockers. *June 18th: The senior USC members are imprisoned & demeaned by the ASC's violence. *June 19th: The enlistment of Andre & Gakuto by the ASC for hard labour moving into the USC office. *June 20th: The appointment of Andre & Gakuto as wardens; Kiyoshi shares his doubts with Gakutp. *June 21st: The enactment of the Stanford prison experiment by Kate; Andre develops Andrenomics; Meiko develops stress-induced illness; Mari recounts middle-school memories to Hana. *June 22nd: The ASC plan to enlist Hana; Shingo's failed karaoke date with Anzu; Gakuto learns about the ASC's plans to rescind the Wet T-Shirt Contest. *June 24th: The middle-school reversion of Meiko's Vice-President persona; the failure of Andrenomics; Kiyoshi's lone investigation of the fire; the extension of the USC's sentences; Mitsuko's misunderstanding of Joe & Gakuto's relationship. *June 25th: The imprisonment of Kiyoshi with Hana's release; the initiation of Risa's BDSM interest. *June 26th: The failure of Risa's BDSM engagement with Andre; the complication of Gakuto's relationship; the Kiyoshi-Mari ouroboros incident in the bathing area of the prison compound. *June 27th: The enlistment of the boys to the USC's plans; Joe's support for Mitsuko's yaoi. *June 28th: The jailbreak declaration by Mari; the charade kiss between Mari & Kiyoshi. *June 29th: The creation of the Plastic Bottle Rocket by the other boys; Chiyo's prison visit to Mari; Meiko's release from imprisonment with Chiyo's imprisonment. *June 30th: The storeroom incident between Kiyoshi & Chiyo with the conversation between Mari & Chiyo; the transfer of escape tools into the compromised prison compound by Gakuto. July 2011 *The summer term final exam of the academy is scheduled within this month. *The completion of the summer term is within this month. *The summer holiday is set to begin after the end of the term. *The summer foreign homestay program is scheduled within this month. *There is a large fireworks party within this month. August 2011 *The summer club competition is scheduled within this month. *The Hachimitsu Academy annual seaside summer camp is scheduled in this month. *The USC scheduled the Wet T-Shirt Contest during it; the ASC scheduled a clamming trip. *There is a water bucket contest scheduled after this event. September 2011 *The autumn term is scheduled to begin at the start of this month. *These events are scheduled during the month in chronological order: **The school autumn festival. **The Miss Hachimitsu contest. **The grand prix contest by the USC; a movie cinema trip by the ASC. October 2011 * The autumn midterm exams are scheduled within this month. * The annual rowing contest is scheduled at the end of the month. November 2011 * The school culture festival is scheduled within this month. *There is an acrobatics competition is scheduled after this event. December 2011 *The autumn term final exam is scheduled at the start of this month. *The completion of the autumn term follows within this month. *The winter holiday is scheduled to begin subsequently within this month. *The student erasmus party is sometime within the holiday. *December 30th: the New Year's Eve school countdown party. '2012' January 2012 *The winter term is scheduled to begin at the start of this month. February 2012 *The general admission period to the prison compound is allocated within this month. *February 3rd: The Setsubun festival; the academy bean-throwing ceremony. *The marathon track tournament is scheduled after this event & within this month. *February 14: The non-romantic ice-skating tournament is scheduled for this date. March 2012 *These events are scheduled during the month in chronological order: **The senior graduation ceremony. **The student evening prom. **The academic parent-teacher evening conference. *The completion of the school year with the spring holidays set to begin. Trivia Continuity errors *The break-in by Gakuto is listed as two days preceding the Sports Festival on June 28th in chapter 143, though the Sports Festival is scheduled four days later.Prison School Volume 15 Chapter 143, Page 1 *The time of the Sports Festival is listed on June 30th in chapter 224, though the Sports Festival is in fact scheduled two days later.Prison School Volume 23 Chapter 224, Page 4-5 References Navigation Category:Chronology